


Angel's Embrace

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika sees the solution as merciful, though not for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Embrace

Rika ran around, desperately trying to find her beloved Satoko. It was unfair that in this world, so many misfortunes had befallen the other girl, even more so than usual. Rika just wanted to find her, pull her away from the madness, keep her safe until this world also came to an end.

Rika finally found her, on the route back to their place. She was crying, and then fell before Rika reached her. "Satoko!" Rika called, running to comfort her, and pulled her off of the ground. Satoko writhed in Rika's arms. From this close Rika could see the panicked expression in her eyes, and the red marks on her neck.

"Rika! It's you. Just you," Satoko said, as if trying to convince herself. "Listen. They're- I have to-"

Rika let out a slight sigh, looking out into the distance, not wanting to see the mess her friend had become. But even in this state, Satoko was Satoko, and needed her, so Rika looked back, trying to seem understanding, though only her pity shown through in her expression.

"Rika... You... You're just like them!" Satoko said, pushing her away.

Rika still stayed calm, silently looking back. Who knew what Satoko was seeing in this state. In any case, it was best not to get caught up in her paranoia. "Satoko, what's wrong? Where have you been? What's going on?"

"I'm not safe here. I'm going to die if I don't do something. Even you want to kill me," Satoko said, her eyes widening.

"Is that what you think?" Rika said as she reached forward, straightening Satoko's messy hair. "Well, you could be right. It might be better for me to kill you than to let you live in this condition," Rika spoke seriously, not even knowing if Satoko was still listening. Seeing no real change in her state, Rika continued. "Any short suffering I would put you through would be nothing compared to what you're going through now. Don't you think?" Rika asked, now cupping Satoko's face in her hands.

Satoko expression didn't change as she pushed Rika away, then falling on the ground herself. She began to scratch her neck as she shouted out in pain. Rika stood up, but still didn't look away. "It's a shame though. I really had hoped for the best for you... For us. I sort of saw you as my companion, an angel sent to save me. Selfish, I know. I couldn't even save you, so how could you be capable of being anything for me?"

"Maybe next time," Satoko said.

It almost seemed like Satoko wasn't responding to her, only the delusions that were surely going through her mind. Yes, that was it, there was no possible way she'd know that there would be a next time. For her, this was the end, and she wasn't even completely there anymore.

Despite these assurances, tears were still in her eyes as she brought down the blade on Satoko. From then it was only a few seconds before life left her. Rika allowed herself to cry completely then. More than anything else she'd witnessed, this was something she never wanted to happen again. Yes, next time would be different. She'd hold a happy Satoko, cheerful and unaffected by this horrible "curse."


End file.
